


Don’t forget

by Virtually_green



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Euden is selfless as always, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtually_green/pseuds/Virtually_green
Summary: Euden and Naveed go out to find a plant, but fiends attack them and Euden loses his memories. Naveed is in love with the prince but how can he tell Euden if he doesn’t know who he is?





	Don’t forget

It was another peaceful day at the halidom and everyone were going about their daily lives.  
“Hey Naveed!” Euden called out to his friend, “guess what I just found out!”  
Naveed turned around to see Euden looking like an excited child, “oh Euden, what is it that you found out?” he said as Euden came to a halt.  
“I found out there's this plant that grows around here and it can heal almost any medical condition!” Naveed wasn't surprised that Euden wanted to find something that could potentially help others, “ and i was wondering if you wanted to come with me to look for it.”  
Naveed just smiled at him, “i would love to go looking for it with you.”  
Euden looked even happier, “great meet me here in 10 minutes, i'll be back!”, he said before running off to let cleo know where he was going.

20 minutes later Euden and Naveed had started searching for the plant when they were attacked by fiends, “Naveed look out!” naveed didn't have time to react before Euden threw himself in front of the lithomancer, “ahh!” the fiend's attack made contact with Euden, and at that moment Naveed snapped. He attacked the fiend again and again not showing any mercy, “Naveed! Stop! It's already dead!” Euden’s voice snapped him out of his trance, “o-oh, my apologies. I don't know what came over me.” Euden just smiled at him, “ its fine. I'm just glad your not hurt. Wait your not hurt right?!” naveed chuckled at Euden’s behavior finding it cute, even if he wouldn't say it outloud, “yes i'm fine, but that fiend’s attack did hit you. Are you okay?” euden just smiled, “yeah, i’m fine it didn't hit me that hard” euden whimpered in pain as he stood up.   
“Euden are you sure your okay?” concern was written all over naveed’s face.  
“ i already told you, i'm fine.” was all he could manage before passing out.  
“Euden? Euden?!”

Euden was slipping in and out of consciousness but he could still hear loud talking, “why would you say that?!” Euden couldn't make out who’s voice that was, “especially since he's still unconscious.”  
What was happening? Who are they?   
“Oh! Euden your awake!” the voice woke him up completely, “how are you feeling?”  
His head was pounding, “w-where am i?” the lady with blond hair spoke up, “you're at the halidom,” the halidom? Why did that sound familiar?, “i’m sorry, but who are you all again?”  
I looked around the room there where multiple people with confused and shocked expressions, “Euden, do you remember who i am?” a little pink haired faerie flew up to him, “i’m sorry but i don't.”  
At that everyone looked sad, one man stood out more than the others, even though they all looked quite mismatched, he looked as if he had lost someone that meant more than anything to him.  
“Oh my, it seems you have amnesia,” said the lady with purple hair.  
The man in yellow and brown in the room spoke up “How long until he remembers everything?” the lady shook her head, “i’m not sure, could be hours, days, weeks, or months.”  
The mood in the room seemed to drop even more, “but we can't be sure, so someone will have to take care of him until he regains his memories.”   
Everyone at once had started to shout, “I’ll take care of him!”   
“No i will!”   
“No let me!”   
“Everyone quiet!” The room went silent, “if you all yell like this I’ll have to take care of him and you will have to do all the chores,” everyone still hadn’t said anything.   
“I’ll look after him,” the person in white clothes said,”After all, its my fault he’s hurt in the first place.”  
The lady with the purple hair nodded,”very well, you are in charge of taking care of him.” 

Cleo had shooed everyone else from the room, it was now just naveed and the prince.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed this and comment and tell me what I could fix or if there where any mistakes or if you have suggestions for future chapters


End file.
